


PLAY DEAD

by TRASHiNiMA



Series: Like magnets [fr.vers] [3]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Ass Play, Blood Kink, Breathplay, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Rough Sex, Sensual Play, Sensuality, Spit As Lube
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Ghost et Nikto se retrouvent ensevelis sous une avalanche.
Relationships: Nikto/Simon "Ghost" Riley
Series: Like magnets [fr.vers] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899316
Kudos: 5





	PLAY DEAD

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction à caractère Explicite [-18]  
> Type : BL (bxb)  
> Contenus : erotic stuff, nsfw, violence, breath play  
> Personnages et univers appartenant à AcTivision.

"Arrête de geindre comme une fillette, tout ça, c'est de ta faute.  
\- Ma faute ? Tu serais mort si je n'avais pas été là, cracha le Spetsnaz en serrant les dents lorsque Ghost vint de nouveau piquer sa peau sensible d'une aiguille.  
\- Encore un point de suture et ça devrait suffire, princesse."

Le soldat Russe maugréa derrière son masque des insultes avant de se dégager de l'emprise de Ghost aussitôt que ce dernier en eut finit avec sa blessure.

"De rien, souffla Ghost froidement en regardant l'autre se rhabiller."

Nikto l'ignora complètement et vint se placer à l'autre bout de la pièce, aussi loin de Ghost que cette cabin le lui permettait.

Quant à Ghost, il fit de même en s'asseyant à même le sol, les jambes collées contre son corps afin de limiter la perte de chaleur. Il soupira lourdement.

Il fallait dire que tout d'eux étaient dans une position assez délicate. Ils étaient ensevelis dans une cabine après qu'une explosion d'origine inconnue avait éclaté au creux de la montagne, provoquant une avalanche qui avait surpris les deux soldats ennemies.

Le regard amère de Nikto qui le fixait depuis l'autre bout de la pièce fit remonter un sentiment de remord dans les tripes du lieutenant.

...

  
[ _Quelques heures plus tôt, avant l'avanche._ ]

"Price, l'intel est en sécurité. Oscar Mike, phase deux de l'opération.  
\- Bien reçu, Ghost, on se retrouve au LZ."

Ghost eut juste le temps de réagir que le scintillement d'une lunette de sniper attira son attention. Il s'abaissa à l'abri juste à temps, la balle sifflante se logeant juste derrière lui dans un tronc d'arbre.

"Price ! Je suis grillé, je vais devoir faire un détour ou les snipers sur la côte EST vont m'allumer !"

Aucunes réponses ne lui parvint alors le british se pressa de se déplacer dans la neige qui lui arrivait un peu plus haut que ses genoux, ralentissant sa vitesse de course. Quelle poisse. Il avait dérobé ce précieux Intel sans alerter la base mais un sniper avait quand même réussi à le débusquer.

Slalomant entres les arbres tout en évitant de trébucher, Ghost aperçu sur sa gauche une forme noire entre les arbres. Un homme qui revenait de sa patrouille. Lorsque ce dernier l'aperçu, une pluie de balles commença alors à déferler sur le britannique.

Ghost n'eut pas de peine pour se débarrasser de son assaillant mais c'était sans compter sur le second homme qu'il n'avait pas vu. Il se retrouva projeté au sol et roula sur quelques mètres avec une telle force que son souffle se coupa net lorsque son corps rencontra le sol. Simon secoua la tête en chassant la neige sur son visage et reprit ses esprits péniblement mais lorsqu'il remonta son regard dans la directionde son assaillant, son estomac se retourna.

Devant lui se tenait un soldat au regard bleu perçant qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Simon ne savait pas si la vision la plus effrayante était l'arme braquée sur lui ou la personne qui la possédait.

" _La prochaine fois que nos chemins se croiseront, la trêve n'existera plus. On sera à nouveau ennemis. Tu en es conscient_ ? Fit alors cette personne d'une voix sombre, comme un écho du passé."

Ghost eut une étrange impression de déjà vu. Ça en été presque cruelle, car ces mots lui appartenait. Quelle ironie du sort. Il avait été le seul à souffler cette phrase à Nikto.

"J'avais espéré que tu sois le premier à tirer et enfin mettre fin à mon cauchemar mais ..."

Le craquement de la neige sous les pieds du soldat s'arrêtèrent et lorsqu'il fût assez près de son homologue, chuchota :

"Mais j'ai un job à finir."

Un son assourdissant retentit dans la forêt lorsque Nikto pressa la détente de son arme qui tira dans le vide. Ghost n'était pas du genre à se laisser tuer sans se battre, non. Il avait réussi à dévier la trajectoire de la balle en jetant de la neige au visage de son assaillant qui, surprit et aveugle, en avait perdu l'équilibre en reculant sur un cailloux sous la neige et laissa tomber son arme sol. Ghost en profita pour attraper sa dague logée sur son mollet et se jeta sur le Spetsnaz, tout deux se retrouvant alors projetés dans le vide avant de rouler le long de la pente enneigée.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, ce fut Ghost qui se retrouva au dessus en plaquant son homologue avec une telle violence qu'il entendit le souffle de Nikto être expulsé de ses poumons avec un sifflement pitoyable. Avec l'élan de leur chute, Ghost avait lacéré l'épaule de Nikto qui grogna lorsque son uniforme déchiré laissa l'air gelé lécher sa plaie.

À bout de souffle et haletant comme des animaux, les deux soldats se toisèrent sans un mot.

Ghost eut un pincement au niveau de sa poitrine. Il savait pertinemment que Nikto ne voulait pas se battre avec lui, il avait abandonné cette idée depuis bien longtemps. Il ne se débattait même pas en dessous de lui alors qu'il était capable de retourner la situation et reprendre la main. Le britannique connaissait que trop bien la force et la voracité de ce dernier pour ne pas remettre en question ses capacités mais aussi, il soupçonnait ce dernier d'avoir un faible inavouable à son égard, sûrement la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas blesser Simon de son plein gré.

Comment Ghost pouvait-il se permettre d'abattre un homme qui avait renoncé de se battre ? C'était impossible. Il n'était pas sans cœur. Surtout pas avec Nikto, cet homme qui avait capturé une partie de son âme et la retenait cruellement dans une cage en argent.

Nikto attendait que ce dernier lui porte le coup de grâce, le suppliait même du regard tel un grand prédateur agonisant. Il donnait à Ghost le privilège de lui offrir cette délivrance après toutes ces années effroyables. Il était lasse et fatigué. Il était prêt.

Ghost observa le sang qui s'écoulait lentement de sa plaie teindre la neige avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Tout se passa si vite. La main de Nikto sur sa nuque, une pression pour l'attirer contre lui, un sifflement éclatant mais aucune douleur. Sniper.

Nikto ... Venait-il de lui sauver la vie ?

Ghost ouvrit la bouche mais une explosion sur le haut de la montagne lui fit tourner la tête dans la direction du bruit avant de réaliser avec horreur.

"Avalanche !"

Le brouhaha de mère nature était assourdissant et la vision, effrayante. La neige avançait avec une telle vitesse. Ghost était comme pétrifié jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main agripper la sienne et le tirer violemment.

"On a peut-être une chance de s'en sortir, alors cours !  
\- C'est trop tard, rétorqua Ghost en courrant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Elle nous rattrape !  
\- Regardes pas derrière, cours !"

Le ton autoritaire de Nikto lui fit prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation. Devant eux, une petite cabine de chasseur. Ghost n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Impossible.

"Tu es fou ?! Elle va se faire balayer !  
\- T'as un meilleur idée ? Rugis alors Nikto avant de sauter et se laisser glisser le long de la pente."

Ghost l'imita avant d'arriver devant la porte de la cabine que Nikto avait ouverte violemment avant de refermer la porte et sans qu'ils se concertent, ils se plaquèrent contre la porte et se mirent à prier pour que la neige ne brise pas la porte.

Ghost ferma les yeux et se prépara à l'impacte.

...

[Dans le présent.]

Ghost frissonna violemment. La température à l'intérieur de la cabine plongée dans l'obscurité était dans les négatifs. Si il ne faisait rien pour trouver une solution, ils allaient mourir de froid mais Nikto n'avait pas l'air de vouloir aider. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis qu'ils avaient franchit la porte de cet abri qui ressemblait maintenant à leurs tombes.

Non, non, non. Simon secoua la tête en se relevant. Il ne devait pas se laisser décourager pour si peu. Il avait survécu à tant de choses, ce n'était qu'une épreuve de plus qu'il surmonterait.

Sa priorité était de trouver de quoi manger et se réchauffer. Ils étaient dans une cabine alors peut-être que les personnes à qui elle appartenait avaient laissé quelques rations et choses utiles ici et, il semblerait que la petite expédition de Ghost commençait à agacer le soldat Russe qui ouvrit un œil et maugréa.

"Tu espères trouver quoi dans ce taudis ?"

Ce à quoi Ghost répondit avec une certaine satisfaction.

"Pour commencer, de la nourriture. Y a des boîtes de conserves encore comestibles, de la viandes séchées, enchaîna t-il en fouillant les tiroirs. Mais ma foi ..."

Ghost soupira en tâtant le morceau de viande complètement rigide à cause du froid.

"Ça va être plus difficile que prévu, en plus si les conserves sont dans le même état."

Nikto ne répondit pas et se contenta de se recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui même en essayant d'économiser sa chaleur et son énergie mais Simon n'était pas dupe, il le voyait trembler.

Le soldat reprit alors ses recherches et tomba sur une très bonne surprise, un réchaud à gas et une vieille lampe à huile. Sans se retourner, Ghost lança à son homologue.

"J'ai trouvé de quoi réchauffer les conserves mais j'ai pas de briquet sur moi, t'en aurais pas un ?"

Ghost avait le vague souvenir d'avoir vu Nikto avec un paquet de cigarettes. Il entendit l'autre remuer un peu avant de maugréer lorsqu'un objet non identifiable vint heurter l'arrière de son crâne.

Simon se retourna en le fusillant du regard ce à quoi Nikto répondit avec un haussement d'épaules. Ghost ramassa le briquet au sol et entreprit la tâche de faire fonctionner le réchaud et se fût avec un grand soulagement que la petite flamme devint suffisamment conséquente afin de faire cuire leurs repas. Ghost y déposa une première boite, alluma la lampe avant de retourner vaguer à son exploration.

"Je pense que tu en as déjà conscience mais nous sommes coincés ici toute la nuit. On devrait attendre demain matin avant d'essayer de sortir d'ici."

Aucune réponse. Typique. Ghost commençait à sentir la frustration grimper progressivement.

Le soldat anglais reprit alors ses recherches et trouva deux fourchettes dans un tiroir dont il époussota la surface avant de les déposer sur le rebord de la table puis ensuite, il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce oú un lit une place sans matela s'y trouvait.

Ghost soupira mais une lueur d'espoir vint lui sourire lorsqu'il approcha la lampe du lit. Dans un panier en osier se trouvait une couverture longue et épaisse. Simon se retourna dans la direction de Nikto, son esprit partagé.

Peut-être qu'il devrait la garder pour lui-même en jouant les égoïstes ? Peut-être devrait-il même garder la boite de conserve pour sa personne et laisser l'autre se débrouiller. Depuis qu'ils avaient passé la porte de la cabine, Nikto n'avait été qu'une source d'hostilité à son égard.

Ghost soupira une nouvelle fois.

Non, non. Il devait y avoir une raison valable aux agissements du spetsnaz et automatiquement, Ghost vint draper la couverture sur le corps tremblant de Nikto qui redressa légèrement la tête, le regard froncé. Simon s'assit à côté de lui en silence et ne releva pas de mouvements en arrière de la part de l'autre. Il s'était même calmé, ses tremblements ayant enfin cessé lorsque son corps avait gagné quelques degrés.

Dans la pièce, une odeur de nourriture se répandit lentement et Ghost entendit le ventre de son compagnon émettre un bruit sourd, presque inaudible. Ghost sourit sous son masque et se releva enfin, retrouva la boite de conserve qu'il prit soin de prendre avec ses gants afin de ne pas se brûler avec le pot métallique et revint prendre place aux côtés de Nikto.

"C'est pas grand chose, fit Ghost en essayant de briser la glace entre eux d'eux. Mais ça devrait calmer ta faim."

Nikto tourna à peine son regard dans la direction de Ghost, feignant son intérêt pour la nourriture mais son ventre le trahit une nouvelle fois. Le grand soldat fit alors claquer sa langue sur son palai. Ghost le prenait-il en pitié ? Pensait-il qu'il pouvait l'attendrir avec un geste aussi ridicule que la compassion et la bienveillance ? Il fallait croire que oui. Car Nikto détacha son masque et enleva sa cagoule noire avant d'attraper la boîte de conserve et la fourchette de ce dernier. Il entendit Ghost soupirer à côté puis le son métallique de la fourchette qui râclait la boîte fût la seule chose qui vint perturber le silence.

Ghost laissa l'autre manger en paix. Il était assis dos au mur, un genou relevé alors que sa seconde jambe était étendue au sol. Sa main posée sur son genou relevé remuait doucement au rythme d'une musique inaudible. En réalité, Ghost était préoccupé par la situation. Il avait perdue son matériel dans l'avalanche, aucun moyen de contacter qui que ce soit. Il semblerait que ce soit la même chose pour Nikto. Le seul point positif de ce fiasco : Il avait au moins l'intel en sa possession.

Un mouvement sur le côté le fit basculer de nouveau dans le présent où Nikto avait finit de manger et avait déposé sa boite de conserve sur le côté. Le Russe sorti alors un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en sorti une du carton qu'il coinça entres ses lèvres avant de se souvenir que Ghost possédait son briquet mais ce dernier avait réagi aussitôt en faisant rouler la molette sur la pierre du briquet et approcha la flamme près du plus grand qui se pencha et alluma sa cigarette en inspirant profondément.

Nikto exhala ensuite et laissa deux secondes de répit avant de chuchoter sur un ton qui surpris Ghost.

"Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué là-haut ?"

Ce à quoi Simon resta bouche bée. Pourquoi ... ? N'était-ce pas évident ?

"Je suis un soldat, pas un meurtrier, répondit ce dernier calmement, ce qui était en soit à moitié vrai puisqu'ily avait bien une autre raison.  
\- Pourtant j'ai bien faillit te faire sauter le crâne, Insista le Russe.  
\- Si tu avais réellement eu l'intention de me tuer, je ne serais pas là pour en parler."

Nikto se mura dans le silence. Le britannique observa son visage, s'attardant sur sa brûlure sur le côté de sa tête qui ressemblait à une tâche de naissance. Il avait envie d'effleurer de ses doigts ses cicatrices, passer ses lèvres le long de ses imperfections, l'embrasser jusqu'à lui en faire oublier sa peine.

Ghost ne supportait pas de voir ce dernier dans cet état et explosa presque de colère.

"J'aurais pu mourir tellement de fois de ta main mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Si la balle je l'ai dévié si facilement, c'est parce que tu ne voulais pas tirer ! Tu m'as même sauvé la vie alors ne me demande pas de te tuer, Nikto, par ce que j'en suis incapable !"

Cette petite explosion d'émotions agita Ghost qui finit par craquer lorsque Nikto s'enferma dans son mutisme, ne désirant pas parler avec son homologue. Mais Ghost en avait assez, il fallait qu'il joue cartes sur table.

Nikto se laissa tomber sans résistance sur le dos lorsque Ghost attrapa ses épaules et le poussa au sol.

"Y a quelque chose entres nous, je saurais pas dire quoi mais c'est là ! Peut-importe où je vais, je finis toujours pas te retrouver, que je le veuille ou pas. Et si tu veux que je te dise pourquoi je peux pas, pourquoi je ne VEUX pas, te tuer, c'est par ce que tu es omniprésent. Partout. Tu me hantes. Tu me rends fou, je te cherche inconsciemment. Tout me ramène à toi, bordel !"

Ghost finit en le secouant au niveau des épaules avant de se taire. Fuck. Ça faisait un bien fou mais en même temps, c'était encore plus douloureux qu'un coup en plein sternum.

Nikto ne dit pas un mot et rapporta sa cigarette miraculeusement intacte au niveau de ses lèvres et inspira profondément en fermant les yeux sous le regard de Ghost et lorsque ce dernier ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il expira la fumée tout en écrasant la cigarette sur le mur.

"Я всегда любил тебя."

Ghost haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas un mot de russe avant que Nikto ne se redresse et embrasse Simon là où ses lèvres se situaient derrière son masque.

Les épaules du britannique s'affaissèrent d'un coup de soulagement, comme si un poids venant de quitter son corps. Il vint presser son front au siens en fermant les yeux et se rapprocha davantage de son homologue jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main se déposer contre son rein et une autre glisser le long de sa nuque, cherchant l'extrémité de son masque.

Ghost le laissa retirer son balaclava et lorsqu'il se retrouva enfin à découvert, il senti Nikto caresser son visage lentement avec adoration avant de se rapprocher de Simon et partager un baiser plus approprié.

Les lèvres gercées de Nikto ne dérangèrent aucunement Ghost qui fut surpris par la tendresse du soldat. Il était lent, sans aucune agressivité dans ses gestes. Pas la moindre once de domination. Il profitait de cet instant comme si c'était le dernier. Ghost trouvait cette facette passionnée de Nikto intéressante.

Le russe finit par se séparer des lèvres de son homologue avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos une nouvelle fois en laissant ses deux mains posées à l'intérieur des cuisses de Simon qui chevauchait ses hanches.

"Tu veux le faire, ce soir ?  
\- Huh ? Ghost resta abasourdi l'espace de quelques secondes et sa voix intérieure encore plus surprise que lui lança un : _De quoi_?"

Nikto lui adressa alors un sourire qu'il reconnaissait que trop bien, il s'amusait visiblement de la situation. Ghost frémit face à ce sourire carnassier.

"Me prendre, finit par lâcher le Spetsnaz en détournant le regard cette fois."

Ce fût au tour de Ghost de sourire. N'était-ce pas là une preuve de confiance de la part de Nikto ?

"Je n'aurais pas penser vivre assez longtemps pour entendre ce genre de chose sortir de ta bouche, confia Simon.  
\- Je peux encore changer d'avis et te prendre jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus t'arrêter de jouir, rétorqua le Russe avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Ah ... Et laisser passer cet occasion en or de voir à quoi ton visage ressemblera quand je te baiserais ?"

Ghost le fit taire bien avant qu'il ne puisse parler en se penchant sur ce dernier et l'embrassa mais cette fois si, plus langoureusement. C'était Ghost qui menait la danse malgré les efforts désespérés de Nikto afin de reprendre la main, en vain.

Sa langue ne laissa aucun répit à son acolyte, envahissant cet espace chaud et humide et ses lèvres qu'il vint mordre doucement. Il prenait littéralement le souffle de Nikto au point que lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Nikto était hors d'haleine.

Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme effréné. Ses yeux bleus étaient devenus noirs tandis que ses lèvres rougies par cette douce agression étaient ce que Ghost avait vu de plus excitant.

Leurs langues encore reliées par un fin filet de salive, Ghost revint à la charge en l'embrassant brièvement une dernière fois avant de se redresser, un sourire en coin.

"C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Nikto encore haletant qui réalisait mal encore ce que Ghost venait de lui faire."

Exaltant. Excitant. Terriblement ravageant. Nikto n'avait encore jamais ressenti cela. Était-ce par ce que c'était Ghost ?

"Laisse aller, Love. Je m'occupe de toi."

Nikto se tut en détournant la tête sur le côté lorsqu'il senti la main de Ghost se déposer sur son entrejambe, la palme grande ouverte avant de se refermer sur son membre. Le britannique esquissa un nouveau sourire, satisfait par la réaction de son homologue.

"Ça fait un bail, non ? Lança Ghost en attrapant la couverture qu'il jeta sur ses propres épaules et forma un cocon qui les protégerait du froid.  
\- Da, admit alors le Russe avant d'ajouter. Mais ne te retient pas."

Simon inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté en observant le visage de Nikto, hypnotisé par les expressions que ce dernier pouvait exprimer lorsqu'il le touchait. Il pouvait remarquer sa bouche muette légèrement entrouverte, ses yeux bleus aux pupilles déjà dilatées qui contrastaient avec la peinture noire de son visage. Il en faudrait plus pour tourner Nikto en un véritable mess alors Simon passa à la vitesse supérieure.

Sa main sur son entrejambe vint alors passer lentement sur sa ceinture tactical avant de la déboucler puis lentement, il entreprit de faire descendre la fermeture éclair de son cargo jusqu'à ce qu'il écarquille les yeux avec un sourire en coin, surpris.

"Commando ?"

Ce à quoi Nikto répondit avec un rire rauque coincé dans sa gorge, loin d'être gêné.

Ghost en perdit presque le file, trop absorbé par la vision qu'il avait devant lui. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible devant Nikto mais mon Dieu, comment ne pas perdre son sang-froid à la vue du pénis de ce dernier dont il avait envie de chevaucher ? Bloody hell, il avait envie de lâcher son plan initiale en repensant à ce membre qu'il l'avait fait jouir tant de fois en s'enfonçant si profondément en lui qu'il en avait presque perdu la raison.

Ghost secoua vivement la tête. _Non, reprends toi Simon_.

Ses mains vinrent se déposer des deux côtés de son amant et ce dernier tira le pantalon, avec l'aide de l'autre qui avait légèrement relevé ses hanches du sol. Il s'arrêta en dessous de ses genoux et lorsqu'il releva le regard sur la forme à moitié nue de Nikto, son coeur bondit dans son entrejambe.

La pâle lumière de la lampe à huile dessinait discrètement chaque courbes du corps de son amant. Ses cuisses musclées et finement sculptées, son ventre qui ne laissait paraître aucune traces de graisses nulle part.

Ghost se voyait déjà plonger sur lui, embrasser ses abdos jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne lentement son membre et qu'il le prenne entres ses lèvres, assouvissant enfin sa soif charnel mais il ne fit rien de tout cela. À la place, il descendit sur les lèvres de son compagnon et captura ses lèvres entre les siennes, le distrayant légèrement tandis qu'il se débarrassait d'un de ses gants.

Nikto ouvrit soudainement la bouche sur un soupir délicieux, un son presque similaire à celui d'un gros félin qui ronronnait lorsque la main moite de Ghost se referma sur son membre. Lentement, la main du britannique entreprit de faire des va et viens le long de sa verge, se délectant à même la source des différents sons que pouvait produire son amant.

Simon finit par se redresser légèrement, leurs souffles formant de petits nuages qui s'entremêlaient avant de venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue et continua sensuellement sa course le long de son cou, son torse. La main du spetsnaz se déposa sur le haut de son crâne et le poussa lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne où ce dernier voulait en venir et se laissa guider jusqu'à son bas ventre.

Ghost ne perdit pas de temps et redressa le membre de ce dernier avec sa main avant de venir embrasser la base jusqu'à ce que sa langue s'invite et ne remonte le long de sa verge. Un frisson de plaisir remonta le long de son échine lorsque la main de Nikto se resserra dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il prit son membre entres ses lèvres et descendit lentement avant de remonter, libérant son membre dans un pop humide.

Nikto sembla perturbait par la soudaine perte de cette bouche sur son membre mais remua ses doigts de pieds lorsqu'une langue aventureuse vint glisser le long de ses testicules avant de s'arrêter sur son périnée. Simon ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les sons et les gestes que pouvait produire son compagnon lorsqu'il vint aplatir sa langue chaude sur cette zone érogène.

L'attente ne fût guère longue car Ghost pouvait déjà remarquer comment les cuisses de Nikto s'écartait un peu, sa main dans ses cheveux et son souffle rauque.

Le lieutenant vint attraper l'intérieur des genoux de son amant sans prévenir et les déposa sur ses épaules avant de descendre sur son anus.

"Cука."

Souffla Nikto en jetant un regard enflammé à son partenaire qui avait relevé les yeux dans sa direction au commentaire, sa tête entres ses jambes et sa langue appuyée contre son orifice.

C'était une vision érotique qui vint donner un coup à la libido du Russe qui siffla entre ses dents lorsque deux mains vinrent agripper son arrière train, écartant ces deux globes de chair afin d'exposer son orifice davantage.

Ghost n'aurait jamais pensé un jour pouvoir glisser sa langue sur cette partie si intime de Nikto et encore moins le faire gémir en insérant sa langue à l'intérieur.

La jambe gauche du Spetsnaz resta droite tandis que la seconde vint faire un triangle, entourant la nuque de ce dernier. Ghost ferma les yeux et se fit plus précis sur des mouvements de langue jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Nikto glisser une main sur son membre qu'im agrippa.

Simon se redressa alors en venant appuyer son entrejambe contre le fessier de ce dernier, lui faisant sentir son excitation à travers ses vêtements avant de reculer et déboucler sa ceinture. Ghost fit glisser sa main dans son cargo et en sorti son membre que l'excitation avait rendu rigide. Il gémit de façon rauque en donnant deux caresses à ce dernier avant de venir presser l'extrémité au niveau du périnée de son amant pour le taquiner.

"Simon, le prévint une fois Nikto."

Quel impatient se moqua le Lieutenant avant de déplacer son membre du périnée de son amant jusqu'à son orifice et commença lentement à le pénétrer sous le regard insistant de Nikto.

"Te retiens pas, répéta Nikto d'une voix menaçante."

Ghost était le genre de partenaire à prendre son temps, il était hors de question de le blesser mais face à l'insistance de ce dernier, il se montra moins prudent et ne prit pas la peine de vérifier si son partenaire était prêt. Il le pénétra sans aucune délicatesse et le senti directement se resserrer douloureusement autour de sa verge. Il fit une halte avant de se pencher sur son amant qui avait fermé les yeux en entourant ses hanches de ses jambes et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser sulfureux avant de donner un coup de hanche assez brutale afin de s'immiscer en lui complètement.

Ce fût comme si tout l'oxygène de Nikto avait quitté ses poumons d'un seul trait. La douleur lui avait fait mordre la lèvre de Ghost jusqu'à ce que du sang s'écoule lentement sur sa langue, le goût métallique éveillant un instinct primale chez le Russe qui ouvrit les yeux, les pupilles dilatées de plaisir.

"Bouges, Ghost."

Le lieutenant ne se fit pas prier et se retira momentanément avant de revenir avec la même force mais cette fois-ci, il put apercevoir le visage de Nikto, son grand sourire carnassier rougis, ses yeux rivés sur le membre qui le pénétrait avant de revenir se braquer sur le visage de Ghost.

Le lieutenant vint passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, essuyant tant bien que mal le sang qui s'écoulait de sa blessure. Les deux amants ressemblaient à deux bêtes sauvages prêtes à s'entretuer. Massives, violentes, assoiffées de sang.

Ghost attrapa les jambes de Nikto par les chevilles et vint lui plaquer les cuisses sur son torse, mettant sa souplesse à l'épreuve avant de se mouvoir en lui avec une telle violence qu'il en faisait gémir son partenaire ou plutôt... Rire ... ?

Il était hilare. Il gémissait entre ses grognements de douleurs et son euphorie. Cette douce agonie que lui prodiguait Ghost le poussa à attraper la gorge de son amant et l'attira contre lui, profitant de cette proximité afin de passer sa langue sur la blessure de son partenaire.

Ghost se noyait dans ses sensations. Plus il se montrait violent, plus le corps de Nikto devenait incontrôlable et quemandeur. Son souffle s'entremêlait avec le siens au rythme de ses gémissements rauques.

"Merde. T'arrêtes pas, surtout pas."

Ils avaient complément oublié où ils étaient. Ce qui comptait pour eux était ce moment charnel. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et Ghost voulait lui ouvrir les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna Nikto sentant l'autre arrêter de bouger. Pourquoi tu t'arr--Cy !"

La main droite de Simon avait lâché sa cheville et prit place fermement sur sa gorge, pressant sa trachée en lui coupant l'air alors que de sa seconde main, il attrapa son membre négligé et le serra tout en donnant des coups de hanches plus intenses. Nikto vint entourer le poignet de Ghost qui retenait son souffle mais ne fit rien pour le déloger. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, ses yeux révulsés à l'intérieur de son crâne. Sa bouche était entrouverte sur un son bloqué au fond de sa gorge. Ghost pouvait sentir son excitation arriver à son paroxysme à chaque fois que son membre glissait en lui et le touchait au niveau de sa prostate.

Nikto allait presque s'évanouir suite au manque d'oxygène mais Simon relâcha sa gorge et entendit le russe reprendre sa respiration en toussant avant de le sentir se resserrer violemment autour de lui et crier son plaisir dans sa langue natale.

Ghost continua de se mouvoir en lui même si il était sensible. Sa main sur son membre ne cessa de bouger, faisant s'écouler un peu plus de liquide sur sa main avant de s'arrêter net lorsque son propre orgasme vint le clouer au tapis.

Ghost fût le premier à se remettre de ses émotions. Secouant la tête, il reprit ses esprits en calmant un peu sa respiration et étudia la situation.

Nikto semblait perdu, son regard endormi, comme si il peinait à rester éveillé. Simon relâcha ses jambes doucement et le laissa reprendre une position plus agréable avant de se retirer, ce à quoi Nikto répondit avec une grimace avant de soupirer lourdement, apaisé.

"Je savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça, chuchota Nikto d'une voix brisée et qui manifestement semblait apprécier que Ghost prenne soin de lui après tout ça.  
\- Disons que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir un partenaire aussi sauvage et violent.  
\- Uh, moi qui pensais que tu étais du genre à supplier pour avoir une queue dans ton c--  
\- Rectification, coupa Ghost en aidant l'autre à se rhabiller. Je ne suis pas bottom. Mais avec toi, c'est différent.  
\- Ho-ho ? Fit alors Nikto visiblement intéressé et ce dernier vint alors se redresser en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. En quoi ?"

Les épaules de Ghost s'affaissèrent brusquement, comme si la fatigue avait finit par le rattraper. En quoi Nikto était-il différent des autres au point que le lieutenant ne puisse plus le sortir de sa tête ? _Par ce que je t'aime_ , c'était ce qui lui semblait le plus logique possible.

Absorbé par ses pensées, Simon ne vit que à la dernière seconde que Nikto s'était rapproché avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes avec douceur.

"C'est ça ?"

Chuchota le russe, en sachant très bien ce qu'il faisait. Ce geste universel qui n'avait pas besoin de mots. Ghost hocha doucement la tête avant d'être surpris par son compagnon qui vint le prendre dans ses bras, une main caressant sa nuque lentement.

Le lieutenant se laissa emporté, frémissant car la chute de son euphorie lui fit prendre de nouveau conscience de la température gelée de la pièce.

"Rejoins nous, lança alors Ghost. Rejoins moi.  
\- Tu sais que c'est impossible. Je sais bien trop de choses, ils préféreraient me voir mort plutôt que de me savoir dans une autre alliance."

Ghost hocha la tête. Il en avait conscience. Puis il revint avec une idée.

"Tu pourrais simuler ta mort. Si personne te retrouve après cette avalanche, qui saura que tu as changé de camp ?  
\- Et trahir The Motherland ? Non, jamais.  
\- Tu ne va pas la trahir. Nikolai, un comrade et ami de longue date se bat contre les mauvaises racines dans ta patrie. Il faisait parti de la team qui a descendu le générale Barkov et mit fin à la production du gaz.  
\- Da ... Barkov, je me souviens. Il a forcé les Spetsnaz à faire tout son sale boulot.  
\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

Ce fût au tour de Nikto de frissonner, profitant du corps de Ghost contre le siens et la couverture afin de se réchauffer. Il soupira lourdement, visiblement en proie à un combat intérieur avant de se laisser tomber en arrière tout en emportant son amant avec lui.

"Da, je veux être avec toi."


End file.
